Oh Christmas Tree
by thepineandthestar
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year again! Time for shopping and decorations! And who could ever forget the Christmas tree? Now how are Hiro and GoGo going to build and decorate a seven foot tree? The answer? Right here.


**You know how much time I wrote this? It took DAYS. I'm not kidding. I was having severe writer's block that even the drabble series are having slow updates. Have you noticed that? Anyways, there are a few references on _I'm in love with my best friend _here. But only a few. Only the Hiro bring GoGo up the stairs thing. Anyways, please enjoy~**

**Oh, this is a special for _I'm in love with my best friend: Hirogo days! _I just wanted to separate it so badly.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Of course it's not a prank." GoGo flipped her short black hair then clicked her tongue, "What pole are you talking about, Nerd? We're nerds not bullies."

"You know, _the _pole. You know how nerds in movies get wedgies with the use of poles? I'm sort of scared of you after I, you know." Hiro, on the other end of the line, answered

She blew a bubble then popped her gum, "You know, initiating a kiss isn't much of a big offense."

"I... know. But you looked so shocked that I just ran." he shrugged then forgot that she was not seeing him, "Anyway, no, I can't. Aunt Cass needs me."

"Alright if you say so." she sighed sadly but a smile was still on her face, "I guess I'll just have to call," she paused, "I'll just call that guy with the cute brown eyes and the black hair from my chemistry class."

"I'm the only black-headed guy in your chem class."

"Okay, the other one, the one that's really smart and answers all the teacher's questions in advanced physics."

"I don't think anyone speaks in that class except yours truly."

"Ooh! This'll knock you dead! That guy from Nanorobotics!" she exclaimed

"Which one of all of them? I recall all of them being male and you being the only female." he chuckled then added a very soft whisper, "If."

"Hey I heard that! I thought you knew I was a girl the whole time!" she laughed, "Anyways, that guy, the young one, the youngest one."

"Well, well, I see you've noticed a _lot_ of boys in our school." he smirked

"Dang it. You discovered that I stare at you _all_ the time." she smiled, "Now I'll never get the chance to be with you and be all like, woe is me!"

"Very funny, GoGo. But seriously, Aunt Cass really does need me." he responded, "I'm curious though, why do you have so many classes with me? I mean, you're in third year and I'm in second year, what gives?"

"Oh, that's easy. The teachers just simply _adore_ me and my gum that they force me to go outside and show everyone how amazing it is that I chew gum." she rolled her eyes, "So I'll invite Roland instead then?"

Hiro turned serious and furrowed his brows, "Roland who?"

"Roland, you know _him_. You like that guy. Oh, and also, he'd kill to get me as his girlfriend, he said so himself, and it says here in the love letter I'm holding." she waved the red piece of paper in her right hand, "Here, I'll read it for you. My beloved, Ethel," she started, "see? He uses my real name. Anyways. I have come to the conclusion that I have loved

you so dearly and would do everything a scientist can to have his dearly beloved. So, if you would please, I would like you to have the greatest years you could ever have in your life. My love, I will wait for you for eternity. I will die for you, here it is, I will die for you because-."

_Knock knock knock_

"Hold on a second, Hiro. I think it's Prince Charming at my door." she put her phone on the sofa she was lounging on and walked to the door

She opened it and saw the panting Hiro, in his super suit, and Baymax, also in his own suit.

"I came as fast as I could!" he exclaimed

"Why are _you_ the one who's panting?" she asked, raising a brow

"I, I," he breathed heavily, "As soon... as I heard the... love letter... thing... I rushed to my suit... and Baymax."

"Low battery." Baymax slurred

"He looks like he's drunk." GoGo looked up at the slightly deflated Baymax, "Wanna come in?"

"Thank you." Hiro breathed a sigh in relief

"Oh not you, Baymax." she guided the robot to the pad where he was supposed to charge

Each of their houses now had their own individual pad in case they had to spend the night there or some other thing happens.

"Seriously?" Hiro deadpanned

GoGo laughed a bit and nodded. Hiro smiled and jumped to the couch.

"So what was it that needed me?" he asked

"Nothing much?" she answered then gestured to the pile of boxes at the right side of the room

"You needed help taking out trash? Come on, GoGo, we both know that we're not tall enough to carry those at once." He stated, "And I mean well. Five foot four is still not a normal height to college people."

"It is," she pointed out, "in some places."

"But in San Fransokyo..." Hiro smirked

"Fine. We're probably the shortest college people in San Fransokyo but that's not what I needed help with." she admitted

"So what is it?" Hiro perked up

"We're going to build the Christmas tree. It's plastic and it's seven feet." she responded, "I'm even wondering why my parents would get a tree that high."

"Oh, so that's it?"

"Why, what were _you_ gonna do when you told me that aunt Cass needed you?" she put her hands on her hips

"I was going to help aunt Cass build the tree." he sighed, "Alright fine."

They started unpacking the boxes and found out that the biggest ones were the parts of the tree itself. And that they had a ton of spiders in them.

"Spiders!" Hiro screeched and jumped to the couch, "Kill them, GoGo!"

GoGo groaned. _I cannot believe that I'm in love with this baby._ she rolled her eyes and grabbed a broom and swept the handful spiders.

"They're all gone now." GoGo muttered, "Can we go back to decorating?"

Hiro looked at the floor and cautiously stepped down from the couch.

The girl sighed and crossed her arms, "Anything else I need to take care of before we start building the tree?"

"Nothing else, just spiders and no peanuts." Hiro answered

GoGo smiled, "Good, so don't move, there's a spider on your head."

"What?!" Hiro perked up and started running around in circles while brushing his hair violently with his hands, "Get it off me!"

* * *

"Yeah, great." Hiro murmured as he glared at the thin air in front of him

"Hey don't act like a baby," GoGo chuckled as she poured a glass of juice for the boy, "You're sixteen, not ten. And you would've done the same."

"Me? Acting like a baby? Oh please, I think _you're _the baby for pulling the old 'tell-them-the-have-something-on-their-head' trick." Hiro smirked

"Well you fell for it." GoGo grinned proudly, "I won."

"That will be the last." Hiro pointed out then stood up from the couch, "Now what are we waiting for? We have a tree to build."

GoGo nodded and they started to put out the stand of the tree. Both of them fixed the stand and brought out the first level of the tree. They fixed the tubes together and started spreading the branches. They continued to the second level to the fourth without any worry. Now they only had two more pieces to put, the two nearest at the top.

Hiro and GoGo stared at the blank space where the pieces were supposed to be then at the pieces on the floor.

"So who carries who?" GoGo asked, a smirk playing on her face

"What are you-. _Oh _I get your point. No I'm not carrying you _again_! You remember the first time I carried you?"

GoGo glared at Hiro, "Are you still implying that I'm fat?"

"No, I said that I, a fourteen year old, should never be carrying a nineteen year old on his back. Were you not listening?" Hiro tilted his head

"So? You're not fourteen anymore." GoGo crossed her arms

Hiro groaned, rolled his eyes then kneeled down on the ground. GoGo smiled and made her way over to his shoulders, carrying the second to the top piece, and the boy holding the top piece. GoGo slung her legs on the boy's shoulders and she opened her mouth to speak but Hiro beat her to it.

"Yes, yes. If I touch one wrong part, you'll slice me part by part. I get it." Hiro said then raised GoGo up

It was easier to lift her this time around, seeing as his body has developed from a scrawny fourteen year old's to a very slightly built sixteen year old's. She fixed the second to the highest one and spread its branches then proceeded to put on the top which Hiro gave to her. He kneeled back down to the ground and laid down on the floor once she got down from his shoulders.

"You're still heavy." Hiro commented

"Oh shut up. I'll forever be four years older than you, what's your problem?" GoGo laughed and helped the boy to his feet

"Just saying that I should build up more weight _before _I start carrying you again." Hiro pointed out

GoGo nodded her defeat and threw the box of assorted christmas balls to Hiro.

"No time for that now." She said and opened up a separate box, the one which had the lights and garlands, for her

* * *

"We're done." GoGo grinned proudly at their handiwork

"Not yet." Hiro stated as she shoved something to the girl's hands

She looked at it and scrunched up her face, "Now how are we going to put this star without you lifting me up again?"

"We can do this, look." Hiro said and jumped up high, and almost reaching the top, "See? We can put it up there."

She handed him the star and he jumped up in the air and put it up the tree.

"That's good." GoGo smiled and fistbumped with the boy

Both of them threw theirselves to the couch and GoGo whipped out her phone.

"Yeah, hey, you three wanna hang out? Of course we're done." GoGo nodded then glared at thin air, "What do you mean we took too long? What are you implying? Fine, just get over here and-." GoGo paused then boomed, "What _pole _are you all guys talking about?! Hiro said the same thing! I'm a _nerd _not a _bully _for crying out loud!" She put her face to her hand, "Just give the-. Alright, fine, we'll see you in a bit."

"Who was that?" Hiro asked as she put her phone back to her pocket

"Roland."

Hiro glared menacingly at her.

"I'm kidding. It was Wasabi. Something about a pole." She told him

"I told you you're hiding some pole in here." Hiro responded in a sing song voice

"Shut up you."

* * *

"Hey! You're done!" Honey Lemon beamed proudly at the couple's handicraft

"It looks great!" Wasabi complimented, "But I have one question."

"And that is?"

"Why is the star off the side?" Wasabi asked

"And why are the decorations not reaching the top?" Fred added

"You know that you could've used Baymax right?" Honey Lemon pointed at the corner where Baymax was standing silently

Both Hiro's and GoGo's mouths fell open and they stared at one another.

"And you said that we were nerds." Hiro said

* * *

**I'm watching Mockingjay right now and it's so awesome. You should watch it too! Putlocker has a copy (Putlocker also has a copy of bh6 if you're concerned about that :D)**

**Anyways, review?**


End file.
